Another Light
by KaylieMarieKyle
Summary: Angie Lock and Ethan Keys have fallen madly in love. Only problem? They're about to find out something disturbing, which will test the strength of their relationship, as the lines between romantic love and family love become more blurred than ever. OCxOC


**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N**

**Ooh, I really like this next story idea. I'm gonna try and update ~Outcast~ next, but I just really wanted to get this story down. It came to me late last night, and reading the first book in the second series of Percy Jackson. I can't remember the title right now, but that's okay. **

**So you know when Jason and Drew are talking about demigods falling in love? And how you can't fall in love with people with the same godly parent as you. Well yeah, that's what this story deals with.**

**Ahahaha have fun reading!  
**

** 3  
**

_ "I love you," he whispered, hugging her firmly, as if he never wanted to let go. Her heart raced. She hugged him back, tighter. He ran his fingers through her hair. _

_ "I love you too," she said, looking up at him. They leaned in towards each other, closer and closer, until finally, and for the first time ever, their lips met._

** 3  
**

Angie quickly swept her hair back into a ponytail. She slammed her locker door shut, only to have it swing open again. The bell rang. Angie sighed in defeat.

"Angie, we're late again!" Camber shrieked, "this is it. We're going to get suspended for sure!"

"You didn't _have _to wait for me," Angie pointed out, as she she closed her locker more gently. This time, it stayed shut.

"Really? You're my best friend," Camber said as she dragged Angie through the locker room, "if you get suspended, I'm getting suspended with you. That way, we can do crazy shit together."

Angie rolled her eyes, smiling. She wanted to say something, anything, but her mind wasn't able to concentrate on Camber right then. Her stomach felt like there were a million and one butterflies in it.

Camber opened the door to the gym. Angie froze. Camber pulled on Angie's arm, but she stayed exactly where she was.

"Um, Ang, may I remind you that we are dealing with a possible suspension here? Why won't you move?" Camber demanded. She put her hands on her hips, letting the gym door slam shut.

"I can't," Angie squeaked. Because of what had happened last night. Because _he_ was out there.

"Why?" Asked Camber, clearly mystified, "gym is your favorite class. Remember? _Ethan?"_ At the sound of his name, Angie blushed.

"Well, look, I have to tell you something," Angie said, before she could stop herself. She tucked a stray blond hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" Camber asked, all ears. She loved gossip more than anything, even food. And the girl seriously loved food. She could eat anything and never gain weight, which Angie thought was totally unfair. Not that Angie struggled with her weight. It's just that she had to be conscious of what she ate, while Camber could shovel in Big Mac after Big Mac and still be the same 122 pound girl she always was.

"It's just that..." Angie couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, "I... Me and Ethan..."

"What?" Camber demanded, "we're _late_. C'mon, spit it out! What happened?"

"We... kissed," Angie whispered, the blush coming back full force. She bit her lip.

"Is that all?" Camber asked, incredulously, "you're having us risk a possible suspension for _that_?"

"Well, yeah," Angie said, starting to feel almost stupid. It wasn't her first kiss after all. Just her first kiss with Ethan.

"You guys are boyfriend-girlfriend," Camber said, exasperated, "it's gonna happen. Now let's _go_."

"You're right," Angie said, starting to laugh. And when Camber opened the door, Angie only felt a sweet happiness. Her boyfriend was in that room. And he had kissed her. She had kissed him. They had kissed each other.

This time, Camber didn't have to drag her. She couldn't wait to see Ethan

** 3**

"Goodman?"

"Here!"

"Jacoby?"

"Here."

"Keys?" Ethan's head snapped away from the girl's locker room door when he heard his name. He wasn't being a pervert, just looking for his girlfriend.

"Uh, here," Ethan said. Now he was worried for Angie, and her best friend Camber. One more 'late', and suspension it was. The teacher had made that pretty clear.

"Lock?" Ms. Sanchez looked up from her roll call list, expectantly. Seeing an empty spot where Angie should've been sitting, she sighed, "well, I guess she's la-"

"We're here!" Ethan and the rest of the gym class turned to see Angie and Camber running across the gym. Ethan smiled. They had made it. At least, Ethan was pretty sure Ms. Sanchez, their teacher, would count that.

"We're here," Camber repeated, as they approached the group.

Ms. Sanchez was wearing a stern face. She looked at the girls reproachfully, "Lock, Taveras, I've already given you multiple warnings. And I told you what would happen if you were late again."

"We're really sorry," Angie spoke up. Ms. Sanchez nodded, accepting her apology, then looked at Camber.

"Yeah, we are," Camber agreed, earnestly, "I promise it won't happen again. This was just, like, a one-time thing. Or a last-time thing. Whatever."

"Do you have an explanation?" Ms. Sanchez asked. Ethan thought it looked like she _wanted_ the girls to be innocent.

"There was a problem!" Camber said, "Angie was having a..." She looked at Angie, then to Ethan, unsure, "... a _girl_ problem."

The class exploded with laughter. Angie turned bright red. Ethan felt himself turning a little red too. Sure, he knew about girls and periods and stuff, but he didn't exactly like thinking about his girlfriend having that problem. Plus, he had a guess as to what her real 'problem' was.

"I see..." Ms. Sanchez said dryly. She turned to Angie, "and weren't you also having your _girl problem_ two weeks ago, when we were swimming?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Angie stammered, clearly mortified. Ethan tried catching her eye, but she wouldn't look at him. Instead, his and Camber's eyes met. She smiled and winked at him as if to say _I know all about you Angie last night._ Ethan felt a strange mixture of embarrassment that Angie had said something, and pride that Angie had said something.

"Uh huh," the teacher said, "and you're having it _again?_"

"It's hereditary," Camber piped up.

"I'm sorry girls," Ms. Sanchez said, and she really did look sorry, "but I'm going to have to mark you late. And you know what that means."

** 3  
**

Suspended. Angie couldn't believe it. She had been _suspended_. It was like a bad dream. What would her parents say? They expected the best of her, and she rarely let them down. But now...

5:48. _Where were her parents?_ Angie put her dinner plate in the sink and started doing the dishes. She figured it was a good idea to do chores around the house. Maybe her parents would go easier on her.

A car beeped. Angie jumped and dropped a fork. She closed the dishwasher and ran to the window. Her mom was home. She was about 30 minutes later than usual. Angie's dad was due to come home any minute too.

_Great_, she thought, _I'll have to deal with both of them at the same time_.

The front door opened and Angie ran back to the dishes. She might as well be cleaning when her mother saw her. Cleaning seemed to calm her somehow.

"Hello, honey, how are you?" Angie's mom asked, all smiles. She set her stuff down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Good. Hey. You're late" Angie said as a greeting. Angie's mom came into the kitchen and grabbed one of the plates of chicken, rice and green beans that Angie had left on the counter.

"Ugh, I know," her mother sat down at the table, "a client came in last minute, so I had to stay an extra half-hour."

Another car beeped. Angie jumped again.

"You okay?" Her mom asked, as she started eating.

"Yup," Angie said quickly, "perfectly okay."

The front door opened again. Angie's heart started racing. She always felt the need to impress her parents, but it was always a bigger pressure with her step-father. She almost felt like, since she wasn't her father's kid, that she need to prove she was worthy of him or something. He was tall and handsome, and a vet. Angie had always wanted to be a vet.

"Hey guys, I'm home," her father said.

"We know," Angie's mother said, sarcastically.

He came into the living room and set his stuff down next to his wife's, then paused, "Honey, why's your stuff here? It isn't like that every day, is it?"

"Oh, no, I was late coming home," Angie's mother explained.

"A hard day?" He asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe," her other started. Angie could feel a lecture on the ups and downs of disaster case-working, and she knew it would be at least an hour before the subject changed. Angie didn't know if she could wait that long to say something.

"Um, mom, dad?" Angie piped up.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother asked.

"Something happened at school today," she started. Finishing the dishes, Angie closed the dishwasher.

"What is that?" Her father asked, as he settled down at the table to eat his food.

"Well, I was late again to gym class," Angie said, testing the water. She wondered how they would react. They knew what would happen if she was late again.

"Oh, honey..." Angie's mom said, "didn't you say that if you were late again..."

"You would get suspended?" Her dad finished.

"Um, yeah. I did say that." Her parents looked at her, expectantly.

"So, what happened?" Her father asked.

"Were you... you know... suspended?" Angie's mother said that word as if it were a curse.

"Um, well, actually... yes," Angie looked down at her hands. After a couple moments silence, she looked back up. Her parents were still looking at her, with an unsure expression.

"You were suspended?" Her dad asked. He set his fork down.

"Yes," Angie said in a small voice.

"Do you know how serious this is?" Angie nodded.

"For how long?" Her mother.

"Two days," Angie responded, hoping this would be good news.

"Two whole days?" Her father asked, "do you know how much work you're going to miss? How much you'll have to make up? 2 days could turn into 2 weeks of trying to catch up with everything."

"I know," Angie said, her voice becoming small again.

"So how do you plan to fix this?" Her father asked. Angie looked up, unsure of how to answer. Fix what? There was nothing she could do.

"Robert," her mother said, "I don't think there's anything Angie can really do." _My savior, _Angie thought.

"Fine. Then she's grounded. For two weeks."

Angie sighed. She should've seen that coming.

"Guess what!" Camber practically yelled into the phone when Angie picked up.

"What?" Angie asked. She started in on her homework, figuring she could at least get that done. Although, it was probably useless. Her ADHD made it hard to concentrate on one thing at one, let alone two.

"Ethan got suspended too." Angie dropped the pen she was holding.

"What? Why?" Angie demanded.

"He cursed out a teacher," Camber laughed. _Cursed out a teacher? _Angie thought.

"But Ethan doesn't curse," Angie said, slowly. It didn't make sense.

"Yeah I know," Camber said, her voice sounding blissful, "I've got a theory."

"And what is that?" Angie asked, picking her pen back up.

"He got suspended so he could hang out with you." Angie's heart started beating faster.

"Well joke's on him, cause I'm grounded for two weeks."

"Well joke's on your parents, cause they're at work all day. Which means, they won't actually know if you stay in the house all day."

Angie thought about this. It seemed pretty sweet. Spending all day with Ethan, not worrying about school or parents or anything. Maybe they could even kiss again.

There might be a bright side to this suspended thing after all.

**A/N **

**So, like that's the beginning. Not a whole lot going on with demigods and stuff, but next chapter we'll get onto all that good stuff.**

**I think I'll be on tomorrow, actually, so next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. **

**Hope you liked this first chapter!**

**Read and review please. Constructive criticism is strongly encouraged:D**


End file.
